Frozen in Time
by Mrs.DamonS
Summary: Bella Swan has lost her memory. But in helping to regain it, Edward has won her heart. But when your heart belongs to another man, how can you choose when you love both?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think! I'm back in classes so please be patient with updates and trust that I will update when I am able to.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Darkness. I was swimming in nothing but darkness. I swatted pictures away from me, pictures that held faces that I didn't recognize, names floated in the dark

abyss around me. Where was I? I was in an unfamiliar place, and I had no way to get out, no one to help me get out.

"Bella, wake up," I groaned as I stared into the bright light that was shining into my eyes.

"Where am I?" I asked staring at a hooded figure standing in front of me; I surveyed my surroundings, all I saw were pictures of myself.

"You do not need to be concerned about that, you're name is Bella, that is all you need to know."

"Yeah right! I don't know who I am! I don't know where I am! What if people are worried about me?" I asked taking one step closer to the hooded figure that

stood 6 feet tall, I lifted my neck up to see try and see who was underneath this hood.

"You're Bella, this is your second chance, don't mess up." second chance? Before I could ask anymore questions, I was plunged back into the darkness.

"Doctor, she's waking up."

"Good, welcome to the world of the living," I blinked a few times to let my eyes adjust to my new surroundings, whatever my surroundings were. Sitting on a

stool, next to my bed, sat a person who looked my age, "My name's Edward Cullen, I'm an assistant doctor working on your case; when you were brought in

we thought you were a goner."

"Where am I?" Dr. Cullen looked up to a nurse that was behind him and handed her a peice of paper.

"Take this to my father please," she did as she was told and walked out of the room, "You're at Forks Hospital, can you tell me your name?"

"Bella."

"Bella, do you have a last name?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Most people do, but most people remember their names by themselves," I said making him look perplexed, I went onto explain everything, "I was in a room

and this hooded figure told me my name was Bella, then I woke up here."

"Okay, Bella, do you remember anything before the room with the figure?" I shook my head, "Amnesia, not uncommon with unconcious patients. You've been in

the hospital for over 2 weeks, unconscious, someone found you on the side of the road brought you here from the direction of Seattle."

"I don't remember anything before the room, the person said it was my second chance," Dr. Cullen gave me a small smile before standing up, "I need to go tell

my father about this, I'll check up on you later."

"I hope so," I said with a flirty tone. He looked taken aback by this statement, did he not get many women who flirted with him? Come on doc, you're hot and

I'm single, perfect pair.

"Get some rest Bella," he said before he walked out of the room. I looked for the remote, desparate to do anything but be in darkness once again, I couldn't

handle it and knew that I would go insane if I had to sit alone, in the darkness, once again.

**A/N: Thoughts? Please review, I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this story! Since it's Tuesday, I will update every Tuesday!**

**FACEBOOK GROUP! Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions! Please ask to join for sneak peeks and photos!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think! I'm back in classes so please be patient with updates and trust that I will update when I am able to.**

Chapter 2

Bella

"Did you sleep well last night?" I nodded when in truth that was the last thing I did; in reality, I didn't get any sleep, afraid of going back into the

darkness.

"Best sleep I've gotten in..." I blinked a few times, "I don't know when."

"Doctor Cullen will be here shortly to check up on you," the nurse put a tray of breakfast in front of me before walking out. Why was I smiling like an

idiot because the doctor was coming to check up on me? That's his job, he's supposed to check up on his patients, I'm nothing special.

"Bella, how are you feeling today?" I looked up and saw a blonde male walk into the room, clipboard in hand.

"I'm good, I thought Dr. Cullen was coming?" the doctor gave a small chuckle before pulling out a small light.

"Look straight at me and don't blink," he instructed, shining the light in my eyes, "You must be talking about my son, he was just filling in for me

yesterday."

"Oh."

"Edward told me that you don't remember anything?" Dr. Cullen wrote something down then looked up at me.

"Except the room."

"So, you remember everything after the room?" I nodded, "You have what is known as retrograde amnesia, you don't remember anything that has

happened before losing your memory but you remember everything after waking up."

"Will I ever get my memory back?" Did I want it? I had been told that this was my second chance, but my second chance for what?

"It depends, some get there memory back while others don't," he wrote something down on a piece of paper then smiled at me, "We'll just have to

wait and see, for now just rest."

"Okay," I pulled the covers up to my neck and stared at the TV, some Disney channel show was on so I didn't really pay much attention to it, but the

noise helped keep me awake. It had been one whole day since I woke up, and to be honest, I was exhausted, but the fear of talking to that person again was

what kept me up.

"Hey Bella, how are you feeling?" I looked up and saw Dr. Cullen, the young one, walk in.

"Good, better now that I see you here," I couldn't help myself, my flirtatious side came out when he was in the same room as me.

"You look like you didn't sleep a wink," Edward said sitting down next to me.

"Are you on duty now?" he wasn't wearing the white coat that he had been wearing when I first met him.

"No, I'm heading home, just thought I'd come and see how you were, do you remember anything?" I shook my head.

"Edward, what are you doing in here?" Edward turned and stared at his dad, "Your mom is waiting for you downstairs."

"Right, just wanted to see how Bella was doing," Edward said standing up, "I'm on my way out now."

"Bella," Dr. Cullen, the older one, gave me a sincere smile, "Get some sleep."

I woke up around 3 in the morning, and that's when I realized that I had actually slept! I couldn't recall having a single nightmare, or being in the

room with the shadowed figure and the mirrors. My eyes adjusted to the darkness of my hospital room, there wasn't an ounce of light in this room; no light

streamed through the curtains or the outside of the room. I stood up and walked to the curtain, pulling it back it revealed a cold mirror. That was when I

actually did wake up, I woke up screaming in a cold sweat.

"DOCTOR!" I could barely hear the screams of the nurses over my own blood curling scream, "DOCTOR! COME QUICK!"

"Bella, Bella, calm down!" Dr. Cullen said restraining me down.

"I don't want to go back! I can't go back!" I yelled fighting hard to get up and get out of here.

"EDWARD! I need some help!" Dr. Cullen yelled, soon Edward ran in, "Hold her down." Edward's hands went on my arms, they felt warm against my

skin, our eyes connected and I saw something in his eyes that shouldn't have been there for a patient: love. He had only known me for a little over two days

so how could he feel that for me? Before I could think about anything else, a sharp pain went into my arm; I gave a small cry and looked over.

"It's okay Bella, calm down," the words sounded wise, I gave a small smile before going back into the dark abyss.

Edward's POV

"That should keep her quiet for a few hours," Carlisle said giving a glance back at Bella, "Edward, we need to talk."

"She's a patient, nothing else," I said, I knew where this conversation was going. I couldn't feel anything for a patient, if that happened I would lose

my medical license, that wasn't happening.

"Good. You worked hard for this job, I don't want you to lose it," Carlisle said placing a hand on my shoulder, "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you," I said nodding my head and walking down the hall. Why did I have a feeling that we connected when I looked in her eyes? We weren't

anything a like, I was a serious doctor whereas Bella couldn't remember her past. I would do everything I could though, everything I could to help her escape

her fears and reclaim her memory.

**A/N: Not much in this chapter, my apologies for that! I really tried to make it more exciting but not much is happening yet, next chapter will be longer I promise! Please review!**

**FACEBOOK GROUP! Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions! Please ask to join for sneak peeks, photos, and news.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think! I'm back in classes so please be patient with updates and trust that I will update when I am able to.**

Chapter 3

Edward

It had been almost a complete month since Bella arrived in the hospital, she was getting stronger every day, she walked around the hospital by herself and on

normal terms she would have been released weeks ago; but Bella was not a normal patient. She hadn't regained an ounce of her memory and wasn't showing

any signs of regaining it anytime soon. That just meant her hospital bill was rising and rising with every new day, we didn't know who to release her to.

"Carlisle, there's something I need to discuss with you," I said walking into my fathers office. It had been Carlisle that had gotten me this position, I would

always be grateful to him for that.

"What is it?"

"Bella's bill is rising, this isn't a hotel, she can't stay here until she gets her memory back," I began, "Something has to be done."

"I agree, I was thinking of letting her live with us for the time being," I hadn't even thought of that, way to go Carlisle, "I've talked to Esme about it and she's

fine with it."

"They won't question the motives?" By they I meant other doctors, the medical team who could get our medical liscence taken away.

"No, I've explained it to them, I was on my way to talk to Bella actually. I think that it would be best if you came along, she talks more to you," I nodded and

followed him out of his office. We didn't have to walk far before we found Bella laughing and smiling with some other patients in a lounge room.

"What if Bella isn't even your name?" I heard one of them say, it was Josh, he had been in the hospital for 2 weeks and Bella had worked her magic on him.

Josh would not say a word when I first met him, Bella bumped into him when she had been walking around and had sparked a conversation.

"What if it isn't? Wasn't. It is now! A new me is coming and I don't want to know what the old me was like, not sure if I want to find out though," Bella said

before looking back at the sound of a door opening.

Bella's POV

I turned and saw the Cullen doctors walk in to the lounge area of the hospital. I was hanging out with Josh, it was nice to have some friends who were

patients, it helped when I felt like being social and Edward was busy.

"Hey doc!" I didn't know who I was addressing exactly, they were both doctors after all.

"Bella, may we talk to you?" I gave a stunning smile that I hope made Edward go crazy.

"Sure!" I looked at Josh, "I'll talk to you later, feel better soon."

Edward held the door open and both walked on one side of me as we walked to my room. I had gotten a roommate since then, I was very upset that I didn't

have a room to myself anymore, now I had to keep the tv down because the other patient was very cranky.

"What's up?" I asked plopping down on the hospital bed.

"Bella, how are you planning on paying for your hospital bill?" Dr. Cullen asked pulling up a seat, Edward sat on the edge of my bed.

"Oh... I dont know, I never thought about it really," I said, who would pay for that bill? I didn't have any family who could and I certainly didn't have the

money.

"Well, Carlisle," so Carlisle was Edward's father's name? He looked like a Carlisle, "has come up with a plan. Would you like to move in with us for the time

being? Until you feel that you can live on your own, that is."

"You don't know anything about me though," I pointed out, "I could be a killer for all you know."

"You don't know anything about you either," Edward said with a smug look on his face. He was right, I knew nothing about my past.

"Alright, sounds like a good deal."

**A/N: I promised this chapter would be longer, but in order to make it longer it would have to be delayed on updating and I wasn't about to let that happen! This whole being sick and out of energy thing really threw me off schedule! So please review and join my group!**

**FACEBOOK GROUP! Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions! Please ask to join for sneak peeks, photos, and news.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think! I'm back in classes so please be patient with updates and trust that I will update when I am able to.**

Chapter 4

**Bella**

I was signed out of the hospital and for that I was glad! I was so sick and tired of being trapped inside this dreary hopsital with no one to talk to except for

other patients, and even they didn't talk often.

"Bella, make yourself at home here, I'm Esme," I blinked a few times at the woman standing in front of me, she looked down at the single bag in my hand, "Is

that all you have?"

"Uh... Yeah, it's some hand me downs that your husband and son found in the hospital," I admitted with a shy smile.

"Well, Alice is coming home for a visit, she can take you shopping," Esme put her hand around my shoulder, "Since you'll be living here for a while, I want you to

personalize your room so you get some things while you're shopping with Alice later."

"Oh, I don't have any money, and I don't want you spending your money on me," I said earnestly.

"No worries! My husband and my son are doctors, we're not in trouble with money, we have more than enough," Esme took the bag from my hand and showed

me around, "This is the living room, our kitchen is over there and your bedroom is on the second floor."

"Wow!" I mouthed, this house could fit the room that I had been in while in the hospital at least 20 times.

"This is your room, I had to clean it up last night, it's been used as storage," the smell proved that what she said was true. The room was white and smelled

musty, Esme walked over to the window and propped it open, "Carlisle will fix this later, or Edward will."

"Mom?" I heard a high pitched girl yell upstairs.

"We're in here Alice," Esme said walking out of the room and went to embrace a girl in a hug, "It's good to see you again."

"You too! I've really missed you mom," the girl said then saw me, she left her mother and walked over to me, "I'm Alice."

"Bella," I said shaking her hand.

"Alice, I want you to take Bella shopping for some clothes and furniture for her bedroom," Esme said then looked at me, "Money is no objection."

"You got it!" Alice said then looked down at my current wardrobe, "Can we go now?"

"Not now, I'd like Edward to take you, he recently just got a new truck and I want him to be there to lift the furniture," Esme said, "For now, I'd like to hear

everything Alice!"

I stood there, looking at the mother-daughter pair, they looked so much alike and I couldn't help but wonder if I had a mom like Esme, someone who wondered

about her daughter; where she was at least. Esme and Alice chatted for a few minutes, they leaned against the railing for the stairs just talking up a storm,

then Esme looked back and saw me standing there.

"Let's go downstairs, I just made some cookies, they should be cool enough to eat now," Esme said and made a motion for me to walk ahead of her.

"So, Bella, where do you come from?" Alice asked as we walked downstairs.

"Oh... Uh, I'm not sure," I said feeling a little scared of what her response is, I could imagine her looking back at Esme wondering why they let someone like me

into their house.

"Alice, Bella is an amnesia patient, her hospital bill was climbing and she had no way of paying for it," Esme said plating some cookies, "Your father thought it

would be okay for her to live with us for the time being."

"I can't thank you enough for letting me live here," I said then took a bite of the cookie. I nearly died when the mouthwatering cookie melted in my mouth, it

was chocolate chip and absolutely better than hospital cookies, "This is so delicious!"

"Thank you, it's nice that someone thinks so," Esme said giving Alice a look. Alice rolled her eyes then smiled at me,

"Better than hospital food huh?"

"You have no idea."

"Sorry, dad had me run a few tests on a patient before I could come," Edward said busting through the kitchen door, he stopped when he saw Alice, "What?

The pipsqueaks here?"

"Very funny! I decided to grace you with my presence," Alice said with a smile, Edward wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"Good to see ya sis," again, I couldn't help but wonder if I had a brother like that.

"You too idiot," Alice said then turned back to Esme and I, "Jasper took me to Paris for our second anniversary."

"Ooh! Fancy," Esme said then looked at me, "Jasper is Alice's fiance, he's a very important business man."

"Yeah, who never makes time to meet Alice's family," Edward grumbled sitting down next to me; his cologne smelled amazing.

"I wish you would get over that! We've planned to come down in a few months so you can meet him," Alice said she was becoming very defensive.

"You mean your wedding?" Edward asked receiving a look from Esme.

"Edward, Alice has chosen Jasper, we need to respect her decision."

"I respect it, but I don't like that he can't take time out of his busy schedule to meet his future in-laws," Edward said, "Whatever, do you want me to take you

or not?"

"I was going to take Bella without you but mom wants you there so that you can get the furniture," Alice said grabbing her purse and walking out.

"I'm so sorry about her, she's a handful," Esme said walking over to me, "I want you to pick out whatever you want, this is your home now too."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't look at prices," Alice said as she popped her head in and smiled, "Come on!"

"I swear, she is bipolar!" Edward mumbled then put his hand on the lower of my back and pushed me forward.

"Be nice," Esme warned and kissed her son's cheek, "Bella, I want you to come back with things that will fully furnish your room."

"Alright," I said with a smile, "Thank you again so much."

"It's no problem," Esme said then made a motion with her hand, "now get out of here."

Edward owned a red F-150 Truck, it was nice but it was to big for me, in fact he had to help me and Alice get in. I rode in the back while Alice was up front with

Alice, they chatted for a little bit about Alice's life then it became silent.

"You feeling okay Bella?" Edward asked as, what I was sure of, a concerned doctor to a patient.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I mumbled then looked outside at the scenery that went by me, "What month is it?"

"Early March, spring is about to start," Alice said, "I love spring! It's perfect, but living here in Forks, how can one tell when it's spring?"

"Why do you say that?" I asked, Alice didn't respond verbally, instead she pointed to the overcast sky, "Oh, it rains alot here?"

"You have no idea," Edward said then turned his attention back to the road, becoming silent once more.

We pulled up in front of a semi big store in Forks, I looked at Alice and Edward in confusion, "We getting things for me here?"

"Clothes at least, we'll go to Seattle tomorrow to get furniture," Edward said helping me out.

"Where am I going to sleep tonight?"

"Don't worry, you can sleep in my room, I have to work overnight tonight so I won't be in," I wasn't so sure how I felt about sleeping in Edward's room.

"Okay, then I want hair dye while we're here too, I want to start over," I ran my fingers through my brown hair, "What color do you think Alice?"

Alice seemed to fumble for words as she stared at me, "Oh... uh... dirty blonde?"

"Sounds good to me!" I said and began walking inside.

**Edward's POV**

I watched as Alice seemed to have trouble making her sentence, right there I knew something was wrong. Alice was never one to pause to make a sentence,

in fact she was the exact opposite, she always said what was on her mind.

"What's wrong?" I asked pulling her aside when we were in the store, Bella was looking at shirts and motioning that she was going to try some on.

"You don't recognize her do you?" Alice asked completely surprised, yet again that was hard to do, catch Alice offguard I mean.

"Should I?"

"Duh! She's only famous! She's Amelia Cartwright," Alice said, "Why does she think her name is Bella?"

"Because... That's what she was told," I said and began telling Alice everything that Bella had told me about the room, "This is her second chance."

"Of course it is, she has dozen of singles and yet wasn't happy," Alice said then showed me her phone, she had pulled up an article about Amelia that had a

picture of her and her boyfriend, "What are we going to do when Jake comes to find her? He's searching already."

"She's dying her hair, we can make sure that no one finds her. I can guarantee you that after this experience, even without us meddling, her entire personality

is going to change, she won't be the same."

"Guys! What do you think?" Bella asked coming out in a white shirt with a jean jacket on.

"One word: love!" Alice said and walked over to Bella, "Let's check out and go home, we need to make you over!"

"Why?" Bella asked a bit confused as Alice pushed her back into the dressing room.

"Well, Edward told me about what happened, this is your second chance right?" Alice had this incredible talent of making things right, "So, why not give you a

complete change?"

"You're right! Thank you Alice!"

**Bella**

We returned to the Cullen's house with all of my shopping bags, including the hair dye. Edward explained that I would sleep in his room tonight and we would

go to Seattle the next day, Esme seemed okay with that and let Alice take me up to the bathroom to dye my hair.

"I have dyed my hair before so I know how to do this," Alice assured me as she put a towel around my neck, "No worries Bells!"

"I'm trusting you with my hair Alice, it won't come out purple right?" Alice gave a laugh then shrugged.

"No! I would never do that," Alice said and mocked being offended, "Leave it in for 30 minutes, I'll explain more after that."

We wrapped my hair up and waited for 30 minutes, Alice made small talk which I was fine with until she began asking questions.

"You don't remember anything?" I shook my head, "What if you're a star?"

"So? Can we change the subject?" I asked becoming nervous.

"Asking questions might help your memory," Alice pointed out but by the time she finished I was already shaking my head furiously.

"STOP!" I yelled louder than necessary, Edward came up and ran into the bathroom.

"Alice, what happened?" Edward asking stepping around his sister and stood next to me, "Bella, it's okay, calm down." I was hyperventilating and clawing at

my own neck trying to get air.

"I was just asking her something," Alice said defensively receiving a look from Edward.

"Well don't! You could have messed everything up!" Edward yelled making Esme come up.

"What is going on?"

"Edward is being a doctor and not a brother," Alice said, "I was just asking Bella some questions about her life tha might help her memory and she started

freaking out."

"Alice, Edward is her doctor, if he thinks that questions should be held off then that should be respected," Esme said then looked at me, I had calmed down by

then, Edward had his around me and rubbed my shoulder comfortingly.

"Well it's been 30 minutes, so can Bella wash out the dye doctor Cullen?" Alice asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, sorry, just no more questions," Edward said and walked out, Esme followed him.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled as I looked at her.

"No, I'm sorry, here, lean over the sink and I'll wash your hair out, then when the water is running clean we can wash it with conditioner, then it should be

done!" Alice said as if nothing had just happened. When we finished my hair was a beautiful dirty blonde color.

"Edward! How do you like it?" I asked skipping over to him.

"It looks good, I like it," Edward said with a smile then turned back to the TV.

**A/N: So Bella is famous? Think her old life will come for her?**

OTHER STORY: Safe Haven, updated every Friday!

**FACEBOOK GROUP! Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions! Please ask to join for sneak peeks, photos, and news. I recently found a website where I can create rooms so I'm putting how I see the rooms of my characters. Please join!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think! I'm back in classes so please be patient with updates and trust that I will update when I am able to.**

Chapter 5  
Bella

"Oh, I don't know, it's really expensive," I said fingering the bed, it had a white head and foot board, the pillows and cover were a brilliant blue and white color.

"Bella, I promised Esme that you would not look at price, so do you want it?" Alice asked sitting down on the bed, Edward leaned against the frame and stared

at me.

"Yes!" I said excitedly and sat on it, "It's perfect!"

"Alright, I wonder if we could rent one of those uhaul things ya know? That would be so much easier than putting it in my truck," Edward said then pulled out

his phone, "I'll be right back."

"Bella, why don't you pick a last name?" Alice said, "It's good to have a last name."

"You're right," I said and thought about it for a minute, "Swan. Bella Swan."

"I like it!" Alice said with a smile, "You want to go look for a desk?"

"Um... I think we should wait for Edward," I said looking around, there was no sign of him and I wasn't sure what bringing up his name would do for this

conversation.

"Do you have... feelings for him?" Yep, that was the question I wanted to avoid.

"What?" Luckily, before I could answer Edward walked over with a big smile on his face.

"Okay, so I talked to the manager here and they will have a big truck waiting for us outside to load everything up," he held up a piece of paper, "What he

asked for us to do is write down the number of what we want and when we're done he'll load it up and deliver it for us."

"Awesome!" I said and looked for the number on the bed, when I found it I quickly wrote it down, "Desks!"

"They are over there!" Alice pointed to my left and I was quickly taken in by all the colors; blue, white, black, brown, pink.

"Wow!"

Edward

"Something tells me that her old self would have thought this is cheap," Alice whispered to me as we watched Bella look around, "She decided on a last name,

her name is Bella Swan."

"Nice, have you looked up her past life any?"

"A little, her and Jake were nearly engaged and she was set to star in a movie soon."

"Any ideas of what happened to her?" I asked and watched as she scrolled down on her iPhone, she was just about to say something when Bella walked over.

"What are you two doing? Come on! I've picked out the desk and chair already!" Bella said with an impatient tone, part of her old self was still in there.

"Alright, um... We can just pay for the rug and put it in the truck, how about a dresser?" I said walking towards her.

"Sounds good!" Bella said jumping up a bit, I chuckled and pushed her forward.

Alice

I stared between both of them, in the 23 years that I have known my brother I had never seen him look at anyone the way he is looking at this girl. Edward

pushed her forward and gave a small chuckle, his face seemed to light up whenever she said something.

"Alice, are you coming?" Bella asked turning back to me, I looked down and noticed that her hand was brushing against Edward's.

With a shrug of my shoulders I said, "Yeah, just noticing something!" Edward looked at me but brushed it off.

"Well, I think that's all I need for now," Bella said looking at us, then fixed her eyes on me, "Everything all right?"

"Yeah! Let's go," I said before they could ask any more questions.

Bella  
"We're back!" Alice called out as we walked through the door, Esme walked to us from the direction of the kitchen with a huge smile on her face.

"How did it go? Where's all the furniture?" Esme asked looking around, she gave Edward a glance, "Why did I send you with them?"

"Woah! Calm down there mom!" Edward said with a crooked smile, "There's a truck out front with all the furniture she chose."

"I can't wait to see it!" Esme said giving me a smile and squeezed my arm gently, "You didn't look at price did you?"

"She did once, but after- OH! No, don't put that there!" Alice called out to the people bringing my furniture in, "Here, bring it up here."

"That's Alice, she's ADD/ADHD," Edward said swinging his arm around my shoulder, in all honesty, I don't think he realized what he did, "She goes from one

subject to another in an instant."

"Is she easy to get used to?" I asked looking up at him, he gave an easy smile and stared down at me, our faces only inches apart.

"Yeah," he said then somehow he broke the trance and took his arm off of my shoulders.

"Well, I hate to do this but Jasper just called me and I need to get back to New York," Alice said coming down the stairs, "I wish I could stay longer, but

somethings come up."

"You don't have to, you want to," Edward said, "You hate being away from him for a long time."

"I wish you wouldn't judge him so much, you have never met him," Alice said then looked at me, "It was so nice to meet you Bella."

"You too," I said giving her a quick hug, she turned to go then turned back around.

"I know this is short notice, but would you like to be a bridesmaid in my wedding?" My eyes went wide, was she serious?

"Of course! I would love it!" I said with a smile, she nodded and mentioned something about getting another dress then walked out of the house. Edward

began helping the people put stuff in my room, while I stood there in the living room just completely amazed. I was a complete stranger, these people knew

nothing about me, yet they took me into their home and bought me clothes, furniture, and gave me a family.

**A/N: Review and all that fun stuff!**

OTHER STORY: Safe Haven

**FACEBOOK GROUP! Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions! Please ask to join for sneak peeks, photos, and news. I recently found a website where I can create rooms so I'm putting how I see the rooms of my characters. Please join!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think! I'm back in classes so please be patient with updates and trust that I will update when I am able to.**

Chapter 6

Jake

"No, just hold the part, she'll be back," I begged with Aro, the director of the newest film that Amelia was going to star in.

"Look, kid, I've got fifty other actresses that are dying to play the lead. I can't stop productions just because she's gone, I have to replace her!" I

sighed and stared straight into Aro's eye and felt a new determination.

"Give me two weeks, that's all I need," I said and felt a sliver of hope when I saw him consider it.

"You have two weeks to find Amelia and get her to star in this role, no longer," Aro said getting up, "Jacob, you're a nice man and I love Amelia like

she's my own daughter. I would love to see her get this role, but still..."

"I know, show business," I said with a nod, "I'll start searching in Seattle, then move to smaller towns around the area."

"Keep me posted on any news about her," Aro sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Where could that girl have gone?"

"I don't know, she loved her life here," I closed my eyes, to my surprise a tear came out, "She'd never leave."

"Look, I know you loved her, did you two have a fight?" Aro asked as we headed for the door.

"Yeah, but I mean, we always fought," I grabbed my keys and a picture of Amelia.

"Well, when you find her apologize! Try to be a better boyfriend for her, things will be tough for her when she gets back," Aro sighed, "Just find her,

bring her home."

Edward

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" I stared up from the book I had been reading and saw Bella standing there, she looked like a deer with the

innocent look. It was one of the rare days that I was off from work and was spending it in my room, reading, being antisocial.

"Yeah of course, come on in," I said getting off of my bed and moving a shirt that was covering the chair. Bella sat down on the chair and looked

around, "Sorry it's a mess, I work a ton and have no time to clean."

"Oh, no, it's fine. It's perfectly fine," she placed her hands in her lap and just stared at me.

"What did ya want to ask?"

"Oh right!" Bella smiled and then became serious, "Will I ever get my memory back?" I have to admit that her question took me by surprise, how

could I keep her identity from her when all she wanted was to get it back?

"Bella, there's something you need to know," I began and placed my hand on her knee, I started to continue but my phone went off the minute I

opened my mouth, "I'm so sorry, excuse me."

Bella

He was hiding something from me, I might not know who I am but I know when someone is hiding something. I looked around the room as I waited

for him to come back, he stirred up feelings in me that I never knew existed, and not just because I forgot who I am. I looked at the desk behind me and saw a

picture of a girl, what was he hiding?

"I apologize but I need to go to work," Edward said not bothering to look at me as he grabbed his jacket and name tag.

"Was this your girlfriend?" A small smile appeared.

"Why do you say was?"

"Well, you're always here or at work," I said putting the picture back, "She was very beautiful."

"Yes, now if you don't mind I need to get to work," Edward said motioning for me to get up and leave the room.

"I'm sorry, you loved her, if you didn't you wouldn't have her picture still up," I said stopping in front of him, "I don't know what it's like to lose you

someone you love, mainly because I can't remember anything."

"You'll get your memory back," Edward said rubbing my arm, "I swear it."

Before I knew it, the distance was closing in between us, we were so close that I could smell his breath. It was as if we were in a trance and there

was no one but us.

"Bella," he breathed my name then the trance broke, "I can't. I have to go."

**A/N: Review and all that fun stuff!**

OTHER STORY: Safe Haven

**FACEBOOK GROUP! Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions! Please ask to join for sneak peeks, photos, and news. I recently found a website where I can create rooms so I'm putting how I see the rooms of my characters. Please join!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think! I'm back in classes so please be patient with updates and trust that I will update when I am able to.**

Chapter 7  
Bella

I never thought that I would end back up in the hospital since the Cullen's took me in, but I was back and I was glad that I wasn't staying here. I was just here

for a checkup and Carlisle had said something about it being crucial that it take place in the hospital.

"Miss. Swan?" Edward had been kind enough to fix my file and fill in the missing pieces of my life.

"Yes," I threw my purse over my shoulder and walked up to the window.

"No way! Is that Bella?" I looked over and saw Josh walking over with a cane, he had a slight limp but that was better than being in a wheelchair.

"The one and only!" I said with a smile, "How have you been?"

"I've been good, doc's got me in therapy, how are you? I hear that you are living with them now?"

"Yes, I am, they took me in because I have nowhere else to go."

"Miss. Swan? Dr. Cullen is ready for you," the receptionist told me, I gave a small smile to Josh and told him goodbye before walking to the room.

"Hello, Bella, please sit down," Carlisle said when I walked in. I put my purse on the ground and sat in the chair.

"Carlisle, why was it crucial that my checkup took place here?" I asked as he picked up a light.

"Look at me," he said and shined the light in my eyes, "Everything looks good."

"Carlisle, why?"

"Bella, I need to talk to you about Edward," I hated that he kept avoiding my question, "What do you think of him?"

"He's nice, he's been a very good friend to me," I said leaving out the feelings that I felt for him.

"You don't feel something for him?"

"I mean I guess I do, but..."

"Bella, if he gets involved with you, he will lose his medical license," so that was what he meant when he said he couldn't, "Don't be the one that causes that.

I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just trying to protect my son."

"No, I understand," I said and looked down, "Are we done?"

"Yes, tell Esme I won't be home until late tonight," I nodded and walked out, not watching where I was going I ran into Edward and fell on my butt, real

graceful Bella.

"Whoa, you okay?" Edward asked helping me stand up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said then forced a smile, "I'm clumsy!"

"You need a ride home? I'm just getting off and will be more than happy to give you a ride," Edward said then smiled, "I mean, I'm going to the same place."

"Okay, thanks," I said against my better judgment.

"I'll be out in a few minutes, just wait in the lobby okay?" I nodded and watched as he walked the other away from me before turning and walking to the lobby.

I looked around as I waited for Edward, I saw people from all different walks of life.

"I'm sorry Bella, I was chatting away," Edward said with an apologetic smile, I shook my head as I got up.

"No problem, I wasn't waiting long," I said and as we walked out an older lady stopped us, in her arms was a small child in tears.

"Please, help him," she begged, my heart ached for her, she just wanted to to help this child.

"Bella, I'm sorry, a little longer?" Edward asked.

"Please, help them, I can wait," I said looking to the woman, I touched the boys head, "It's going to be alright."

"Please, come back, I'll see what I can do," Edward said touching the woman's elbow and ushering her back. I knew what Carlisle had said about Edward's

career, I understood it, and he was just protecting his son. But, I had heard all my life that there was a special someone for everyone, someone that you would

just connect with, and for me I believe that person was Edward Cullen. I didn't feel an attraction to him because he was forbidden fruit, I felt something for him

because of who he is.

I don't know how much time passed before Edward walked out, in his arms was the boy with a huge smile on his face. I walked over and smiled at the boy,

"Feeling better?"

"It was just a bruise, don't worry about the cost ma'am, I'm off so it's free of charge," Edward told the woman, she looked nothing but grateful and took the

boy from his arms.

"Thank you so much, I don't know how to repay you," she said as a tear fell down her cheek, "He's my grandson, he's everything to me, I was so scared when

I saw him crying."

"I understand," Edward said then looked at the boy, "Be careful okay?"

"Yes sir!" the boy said and walked out with his grandma.

"That was sweet," I said as we walked out to his truck.

"It was nothing, she would have been waiting longer and he looked like he was in a lot of pain."

"But most doctors would charge them." Nothing else was said about the topic as we drove home, I couldn't help as my eyes wandered to Edward. He looked

so calm and cool at all times, but I couldn't help but wonder if there was an internal war going on inside.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked when we were parked in the garage, he was on my side of the vehicle holding his hand out to help me out.

"Tell you what?"

"You could lose your license if you are seen with a patient? I tried to kiss you and all you said was you can't, I thought it was because of your ex that died."

"Bella, if I want to be with you do you think that I would let work get in the way?" I hopped out of the vehicle and followed him to the door.

"Do you?" It was then that I saw the internal war that went on inside of him, I saw it in his eyes.

"Yes, but there's something you need to know first," he grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs to his room.

"What is it?" I asked as he opened his computer and pulled up an article about Amelia Cartwright.

"You know who this is?" Was this a rhetorical question?

"Duh, she's famous, I love her music."

"You should, look at the picture," Edward brought up a picture of her, I looked at her and saw myself.

"I'm her?" I asked trying to find my breath.

"Yes, Alice figured it out, I should have told you sooner and I apologize for keeping this from you," he shut the computer, "I was hoping you'd figure it out by

yourself."

"Edward, you can't tell anyone!" I shouted sitting next to him on his bed, "Please, there's a reason why I lost my memories! I still don't remember and I don't

want to. Promise me this is our secret."

"I promise," he said and intertwined our hands. Time stood still as the distance between us disappeared, my breathing became heavy just before our lips

touched. It wasn't very passionate and awkward in a sense, but the gentle brush of his warm lips again mine still sent my heart fluttering, and made me

lightheaded - it was perfect.

**A/N: Review and all that fun stuff!**

OTHER STORY: Safe Haven

**FACEBOOK GROUP! Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions! Please ask to join for sneak peeks, photos, and news. I recently found a website where I can create rooms so I'm putting how I see the rooms of my characters. Please join!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think! I'm back in classes so please be patient with updates and trust that I will update when I am able to.**

Chapter 8

"Good morning," I looked up and saw Edward had walked in, he was all dressed for work. It was 7 AM and the kiss from the previous night still

burned in my memory; the sweet taste of his lips and the way they fit perfectly with mine.

"Hey," he looked around then quickly gave me a sweet little kiss, "I don't know if I'm gonna get used to that."

"Well you should," Edward said with a smile, "I have to work until 5, would you like to go to the park after?"

"I would love it, meet you there around 5:30?"

"How are you going to get there? You don't drive. I could pick you up at the end of the drive," Edward said getting a glass of orange juice then sitting

next to me.

"Sounds great," I said and continued to nibble on my toast, "He'll come for me. I don't remember, but I was looking it up and he loved the old me,

he'll come."

"Don't worry about that now, okay? For all we know, that could be years away, let's be happy? Alright? This is our time."

"You're right, now you're gonna be late, go to work and make some cash," I said rubbing his arm before I basically pushed him out the door.

It wasn't 5 minutes later when Esme walked in, "Good morning, Bella. Sleep well?"

"Very, thank you for asking," I said as I began to clean up Edward's mess that he had left behind.

"Oh, don't worry about that, I'll get his mess," she smiled at me, "I'm glad he's found someone."

I froze, "What? But we're not..."

"You can't fool me dear, I see the way you look at each other," I sighed and decided it was better to just give up the charade instead of piling lies up.

"You don't think it's a mistake?"

"Of course not. He could lose his license but if he's willing to risk it then it must be not be a mistake," Esme said, "Do you?"

"I don't know, I like him a lot, but Carlisle talked to me," I looked down, "He doesn't want Edward to ruin his future. Neither do I, but how do I do

what's right?"

"I can't answer that dear, if you truly like him and want to be with him then you will; regardless of what's right legally."

"Did Edward already leave?" Esme and I abruptly stopped our conversation when Carlisle walked in fixing his watch.

"Yeah, not 10 minutes ago."

"Alright, I'll head out as well," Carlisle said with a smile.

"Would you like a piece of toast before you go?" Esme asked holding a plate of toast up to him.

"That sounds good," Carlisle took one and kissed his wife's cheek before walking out the door.

"Any plans for today?"

"Not really, Edward and I were gonna hang out in the park when he got off," I admitted, she knew we were together so why shouldn't she know our

plans? "Before that, nothing."

"How would you like to go shopping with me?" Esme asked with a smile, she was making me feel like I was just another daughter to her.

"I would love to," I said getting up, "I'll help you clean up."

She swatted my hand gently and gave a chuckle, "No! Go get ready." I did as I was told and ran upstairs.

"This enough?" I asked when I returned to where Esme waited with the shopping cart. Chicken Fajitas were for dinner and we had to get the

ingredients! Lime, Jalapenos, onions, bell peppers, ya know? The works!

"Perfect, I think we're all ready to check out," Esme said with a smile, "It's been a long time since someone's come with me."

"I enjoyed it. It's better to have company than be alone," I said standing beside her.

"You know Edward is very busy with work, and Alice," she sighed like she was remembering something that was long gone, "I won't tell her this but

that Jasper did not have the best influence on her."

"What do you mean?"

"She used to come home more often, before she was with him," I waited for more, "Now, I'm happy to see her on Holidays."

"That's terrible! Who is this Jasper?"

"I've never met him, he's getting married to my daughter and I've never met him? How reassuring is that?"

"Not very."

"Exactly! She assures me that he's a good guy, but how do I know?"

"I'm sure he's fine. You raised her to find a good guy right?" a nod, "I'm sure he's fine then!"

"I wish, in certain ways, that Alice had some of your traits," Esme said with a smile and put her hand on my shoulder.

"You shouldn't say that. You should be happy for who she is," I said as I helped her unload the groceries onto the checkout.

Esme didn't say anything else until we were back home. I felt like I had said something wrong, our day had been going great then all of a sudden

she just went silent.

"You're right you know," Esme suddenly said as we were putting things up, "About Alice. I am proud of her."

"I'm glad," I said with a huge smile on my face. I could only hope that my parents were proud of me, if Amelia had parents. I'd have to look that up

later.

"Hey," I greeted Edward as I got in his truck at the end of the road. I couldn't believe that it was already time for our secret date, "How was work?"

"Do you really want to know?" There was a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Nope, just wondering," I said with a smile, it was then I realized that I was shaking. Why was I shaking? "So, um... I looked her, myself, up... Man

that sounds weird!"

'"Yeah, and?"

"I wanted to see if I had parents like you do," I said, "You are so lucky to have parents that care about you like they do."

"Yeah, but it can be a bit over bearing," Edward said, "So do you?"

"No," I said sadly, "My stupid boyfriend was the only one I had, from what I read we were always fighting."

"Hey, isn't this your second chance? I don't think you're supposed to look up your old life," Edward said reaching over and giving my hand a squeeze.

"You're right, Esme packed us a couple of sandwiches," I said then proceeded to tell him that Esme knew about our relationship, how she didn't care

and how she didn't tell Carlisle.

"That's good, because I know Carlisle would throw a fit if he found out," Edward said pulling into the park. The park wasn't 5 minutes away from our

home, it wouldn't have been bad for me to walk but, for whatever reason, Edward did not want that.

"Would you help me if I asked you to?" I asked as I got out of the truck and walked to his side. He had taken off his white coat and thrown it in the

back seat of his truck.

"Is that too heavy for you?" Edward pointed to the picnic basket in my hands, I shook my head and smiled.

"Not with this! I want a driver's license! I can find out my birthday and everything, please?" I asked grabbing hold of his hand.

"Sure, anything for you," Edward said pulling me closer and kissing my cheek, "But don't get any ideas about driving my truck!"

**A/N: Review and all that fun stuff!**

OTHER STORY: Safe Haven

**FACEBOOK GROUP! Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions! Please ask to join for sneak peeks, photos, and news. I recently found a website where I can create rooms so I'm putting how I see the rooms of my characters. Please join!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think! I'm back in classes so please be patient with updates and trust that I will update when I am able to.**

Chapter 9

Bella

"Now gently, and I mean very gently, put your foot on the gas pedal," Edward said his left hand was on my shoulder and his right hand gripped the side,

holding on to a handle, "This is very hard for me, I don't want my baby to be hurt."

"Thanks for the concern, but I think I'll be okay," I said looking at Edward.

"No offense love, but I was talking about my truck," Edward said, I looked at him and saw that he was being 100% serious, "But I want you to be safe too."

"Too late bud," I said stepping on the gas pedal and taking off.

"BELLA!" Edward yelled, "BELLA STOP!"

"Alright," I said with a smile, it hadn't been all that bad, I had gone forward maybe an inch, but it was enough to make Edward scream, "Calm down there doc."

"Out, get out of the truck," Edward said climbing out of his side then coming to my side and opening the door, "Get out! Now!" I stayed where I was, Edward

unbuckled me and picked me up before throwing me over my shoulder.

"EDWARD! PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled hitting his back with my fists, "Put me down this minute!"

"Okay," I didn't know where I was until I felt that I was wet, the idiot had dumped me into the pool, "You going to apologize for what you did?"

"No, are you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Edward said sitting on the water's edge, I motioned to the water around me, "Oh, that? Well... We're even."

"No," I said grabbing his ankles, I pulled him into the water, "Now we are."

"This was my only clean pair of work pants," Edward muttered pulling me closer to him, water droplets stuck to his hair, "I hope you're happy."

"Very," I said wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him. I could never get enough of his kisses, he was so gentle with them, like he was afraid of

being rough with me because I would get scared and change my mind about him.

"Bella, I love kissing you and you know that, but my father is inside the house," Edward said swimming away from me and creating some distance between us.

"So what if he finds out?" I asked getting out of the pool and trying to air dry my hair, "Esme knows and she doesn't care."

"Yes, but she's not a doctor who could sell me out for dating a patient," Edward said climbing out as well, "I'll go get you a towel."

"Thanks," I said and watched him walk away.

Edward

I tried to slip inside the house without running into Carlisle, all I needed was a couple of towels from the hamper, it was right next to the kitchen.

"Need something?" Carlisle asked, his voice came from behind me.

"Just getting some towels," I said holding them up for proof, "Had a little accident."

"What are you doing Edward? She's a patient! You're going to get into trouble and I won't be there to save you!"

"You don't have to be! I don't need your help, we're just friends," I said walking past him.

"It didn't look that way when I saw you two kissing," Carlisle said stopping me, "I like the girl Edward, she's a sweet person and on any other occasion I would

be happy for you. You need someone like her, but not when your job is on the line."

"Don't worry, everything's under control," I said with the tone in my voice that said the conversation was over. I walked back out to Bella and tossed the towel

on top of her head.

"Thanks," Bella said drying her hair then looked at me, "What's wrong?"

"He knows," I said taking a seat next to her, I didn't feel the need to say who 'he' was because I knew Bella would know who I was talking about.

"What?" Bella froze and I saw her start shaking, "He's here?"

"No!" So maybe she didn't know who I was talking about, "Carlisle, Carlisle knows."

"Oh, don't scare me like that," Bella said and slapped my arm, "Is he going to tell someone?"

"I don't think so, he just warned me that if someone finds out that he won't be there to save me."

"Maybe... Maybe this isn't such a good idea," Bella said wrapping the towel around her as she stood up, "I don't want you to lose your job."

"Bella, I want this," I said grabbing her hand and stopping her from walking any further, "Come here."

"Edward..." Bella began but I brought her hand to my chest, "What are you doing?"

"Does this feel wrong?" I asked and then brought her hand up to my face, "What about this?"

"Edward..."

"I want to be with you Bella, regardless of what I'm risking," I said pulling her into my arms, just to hold her.

"Edward, Bella! Come inside please?" Esme yelled from the kitchen back door. We pulled apart and smiled, regardless of Carlisle being in the kitchen and most

likely watching us, he knew so what did it matter?

Bella

"What's up?" I asked reluctantly letting go of Edward's hand and handing him my towel.

"Alice is here," Esme said giving me a smile, "She's here with Jasper."

"She finally brought him?" Edward said wrapping an arm around my waist, "Where's dad?"

"He's in there, giving Jasper a talk," Esme said grabbing a plate of cookies and taking them into the living room.

"Hey!" I looked up and saw Alice come in with a huge smile on her face, "Edward, he's out there, go meet him?"

"Meaning that you want to be alone?" Edward asked glancing between us.

"Yes!" Edward smiled but walked out anyway, when he was gone Alice came and gave me a hug.

"It's so good to see you," I said hugging her tightly, "So much has happened and I needed someone to talk to."

"You had my number," Alice said sitting down, "You two?"

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Is this right? He could lose his job because of me," I said sitting next to her, "I really like him, and I want to

be with him. But is it worth it if he could lose his job?"

"Bella, I can't decide that, I'm with a guy who lost his job because of me," Alice said then smiled, "He wanted to be with me more, he stopped showing up for

work and eventually got fired."

"What?"

"Yeah, now we're engaged," Alice said, "By the way, I need to go shopping tomorrow and I want you to go with me."

"I can't, I have a thing," I said remembering that I had promised Edward that I would go to an event with him that the doctors were throwing.

"You have a thing? Well, Jasper's agreed to work from here until our wedding so that I can plan with my family," Alice said with a content smile, "So, what thing

do you have on Wednesday?"

"Nothing that I can think of, you want to go do some shopping then?"

"Sounds good!" Alice said and made one more notice before we walked into the front room, "You remember."

"No, Edward told me. Now that I know, I don't want to remember, but the feeling that he's coming for me scares me. I don't want to go back, Alice, Edward

promised he wouldn't tell anyone; I need you to make the same promise."

"Bella..."

"Alice! Promise me," I begged, "Please, I need you to promise me!"

"Alright, I promise you," Alice said and smiled, "Now come meet my fiancé!"

"Sounds good," I said getting up following her into the front room where Esme, Edward, Carlisle and Jasper sat.

"Jasper, sweetie, this is my best friend in the whole world, Bella," Alice said giving my shoulders a squeeze.

"Nice to meet you Bella, Alice talks about you a lot," Jasper said getting up and shaking my hand.

"Really?" I asked looking at Alice, "A lot?"

"Like I said, you're my best friend!" Alice said sitting down next to Jasper, "So, how's everything going in here?"

"Oh great," Edward said with a smile, "He's a good guy, I approve."

"That's great! I was dying to get your approval."

**A/N: Review and all that fun stuff!**

OTHER STORY: Safe Haven

**FACEBOOK GROUP! Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions! Please ask to join for sneak peeks, photos, and news. I recently found a website where I can create rooms so I'm putting how I see the rooms of my characters. Please join!**


End file.
